


Fire

by fimbrethiel



Series: The Elladan and Elrohir Show [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire</p><p>Original date of completion: March 8, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 018 (50passages) – “It’s dangerous, yes it is. It burns, it kills.”  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the Elves, they are owned by Tolkien’s estate. Master Tolkien, I mean no harm. No profit has been made.  
> Beta: not this time  
> Word count: 100 on the nose

~*~*~*~*~

 “NO, Elrohir!  Do not touch!”

 Wide-eyed at the shrill tone of his mother’s voice, the child froze, tiny hands outstretched toward the guttering embers that had spilled onto the hearth.  His lower lip quivered, tears threatened to spill over at any moment. 

 “Nana?”

 Celebrían dropped to her knees and pulled her youngest son to her bosom, soothingly stroking the tangled ebony locks.

 “Hot, ‘Rohir,” she explained gently.  “This is fire.  It’s dangerous, yes it is.  It burns, it kills.”

 Cradling her sobbing toddler in her arms, she wondered if the terror of Ost-in-Edhil would ever be erased from her mind.

 ~*~*~finis ~*~*~


End file.
